Four Words that Broke my Heart
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: It was just another regular night in the Phantomhive manor, until Ciel began having dirty dreams, with his butler right next to his side. Seeing his Bocchan in a such a delectable state, what will Sebastian do to the boy in his sleep? [Whether it is yaoi or has some BoyxBoy action in it is revealed in the story!]
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crazy one-shot with a VERY SURPRISING ENDING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**You have been warned! :)**

* * *

It was another regular night at the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian had bathed Ciel, dressed him in his night clothes, and stayed by the boy's side until he went into a peaceful sleep.

But there was just one slight difference. Before going to bed, Ciel had asked a rather normal question. "Sebastian."

The butler looked up, smiling. "Yes, Bocchan?"

"Tomorrow, I want Earl Grey tea. You will prepare it for me. Right?" The boy asked in his usual monotonous voice.

"If that is what my Lord wishes, I shall do as he says." Sebastian bowed slightly and sat down in his chair.

"Okay. And it better be good." Ciel responded, swinging his legs onto the bed and pulling the blanket over him. "Good night."

"Good night, Bocchan."

Sebastian sat there in silence, until finally, the boy's breathing became relaxed and showed that he was fast asleep.

Sebastian smiled at the sight of how vulnerable his precious Bocchan looked while sleeping. His slightly parted lips, his messy dark blue hair, his pale skin glowing from the light of the candle. How absolutely adorable he looked, his little Bocchan. He had to admit it; even demons had lusted for humans. And what Sebastian wanted so much more than the boy's delectable soul, was to soil his virginity.

How he'd loved to roam his hands all over that pale skin, to mark it with his own hands. Oh, how he'd love to kiss the boy deeply and make him squirm and squeal underneath him. Just imagining such thoughts made him become half-hard.

Just as the butler was about to unzip his pants and touch himself, he heard a moan from Ciel. It was breathy and quiet; but he had certainly heard it. Quietly getting up from his chair, Sebastian peered at the boy's face in a closer range. His cheeks were flushed red; his breathing was irregular as he moaned again, but louder this time. The boy was trembling in the bed, and the butler quickly came to a conclusion his master was having dirty dreams. It had never happened before; and it turned the demon on even more.

"A...hh. M-mo...re..." Ciel breathed, his face getting even more flushed. Sebastian carefully pulled off the covers and noticed that his Bocchan had gotten very hard, pre-cum already soiling the white sheets beneath him. "My, my, Bocchan," Sebastian whispered, his eyes flashing a lustful demonic red. "it seems you need help with something." After the butler finished his last line, he reached for Ciel's member.

But before he could feel it, Ciel moaned again. **"Mm...a-ah...E-Earl..**."

_Earl?_ Sebastian thought, freezing in his tracks._ Ciel wasn't dreaming of him, but the Earl Alois Trancy? It couldn't be!_ Anger began to boil in Sebastian as he threw the covers back onto the sleeping boy, and sat back down in his chair._ So, Ciel wanted Alois instead of him? Did the Bocchan prefer to top others, rather than be topped?_ He thought frustratedly.

Another breathy moan escaped Ciel's lips, "**Aahh...mmm...Fa-faster! Mmm, y-yes!**"

Sebastian sighed with relief. Ciel still liked being topped. Probably. _So does that mean his Bocchan preferred younger boys, rather than older, sexy men?_ If he changed his appearance to a child butler, would his Bocchan dream of dirty dreams of him?

**"Mm...ye-...ah**! **Harder! Aaaah, mmm, E-EARL GREY!**" Ciel tensed, and the smell of cum filled the room.

The butler stopped thinking and stared at his young master stupidly. Did Ciel just have his first orgasm ever...with Earl Grey tea?

"Haaah...Iloveyou." Ciel slurred in his sleep. "**I'lldrinkyouallup.**"

Sebastian just stared at Ciel, having no comments what so ever.

Suddenly, he got up, fueled with jealousy. His Ciel just came, dreaming of **EARL GREY.**

_**HE LIKES TEA MORE THAN ME.**_ Sebastian was enraged. He had lost to a freaking liquid that you DRINK._ Oh my God. What has the Bocchan's obsession with Earl Grey become?!_ He shouted inside his head, and he proved he was jealous by saying 'God', for demons never liked anything to do with Him.

Creeping quietly out of the room, the immensely jealous butler walked to his room to sob in his emo corner, with just one thought that repeated in his mind:

_**Ilosttotea, Ilosttotea, Ilosttotea, Ilosttotea, Ilosttotea. **_

* * *

The next morning arrived, and Ciel woke up, not seeing his butler anywhere. The small boy smiled to himself, and noticed the dried up semen on the bed.

"Ew..." the boy groaned, "Sebastian!" He shouted, and the butler was in his room in less than a second.

"Oh, it seems you woke up early today, Bocchan." He commented with a smile, but one of his eyebrows was twitching with annoyance. "I want some Earl Grey." Ciel announced with a blank look on his face.

Sebastian smiled even wider, and went down on one knee, a hand over his heart. He said four words that broke the boy's heart.

"**NEVER AGAIN, MY LORD.**"

* * *

**THE END. **

**I hope you guys thought it was funny and smiled or laughed at this FanFiction. It was made to make you all laugh, okay?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this one-shot. If you have any requests please do tell! I wasn't requested to do a one-shot yet, I wrote this purely because I was inspired to. So, any smutty SebaCiel requests? Or funny, humorous ones like this one? Tell me your thoughts, and I might even make this a TWO-SHOT. Yeah, that's right. Now review please! **

**~Kawaii Dream**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys asked for more, you got more! I can't believe how many people actually want more of this...my goodness. LOL.**

**Anyways, onto the warnings: Nah I won't tell you. You're gonna read it and take it. No warnings; because spoilers are no fun! ;)**

* * *

Ciel was utterly speechless. Did his butler just refuse getting him the love of his life? Anger was boiling in Ciel as he jumped off the bed despite the dried semen sticking to his shirt, and grabbed Sebastian's collar. Sebastian was still kneeling on the floor, so of course Ciel didn't need to ask him to face him before grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"**How dare you defy me? I said I want Earl Grey tea right now, and I mean now!**"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, My Lord." Sebastian said, staring straight at his master with no trace of emotion on his face.

Ciel's face contorted in anger and pure rage; and he raised his left hand and slapped Sebastian hard on the face, leaving the butler speechless. A red mark appeared on his usually perfect face; and he stared at his master.

"How dare you disobey me! That's it; I'm going to get the tea myself!" The boy could hardly wait to find his love; his life. He ran to the door, opened it, and ran out of the room. He wasn't even dressed yet, he was just in his dirty white shirt, with no pants. Running quickly to the kitchen and past a Mey-Rin, who stopped and stared at her young master run past. Particularly at his bottom half.

"What a nice bottom half the Young Master has, yes!" She agreed with herself, blushing and almost had a nose-bleed.

Rushing past the other three male servants, which had shocked faces, he ran into the kitchen. He rummaged the cupboards, the fridge, the pots and stoves, until finally...he found an Earl Grey leaf was poking out of a cup. Snatching the cup from it's spot in the cupboard, he eagerly inhaled the scent of the dusty leaves, and took one out and licked it tenderly. It tasted like dirt.

**"Mmm..."** Ciel lapped at the leaf hungrily, he didn't care if it tasted like shit, he was in **_love!_**

Just then, Sebastian came strolling in casually, watching his master's member harden just by sucking on a brown and dirtied leaf. The jealousy that was inside of him became stronger. He was jealous over a mere leaf! Was it because his master preferred non-living objects? Well, he was non-living, but he wasn't an object.

Ciel continued to kiss the leaf, sucking on it rather loudly as he began to touch himself. Moaning, he moved his hand up and down his member.

Sebastian tried to watch calmly, but failed. Just watching his Bocchan in such a delectable state...he wanted no more than to ravish him right then and there. The butler himself slowly became erect as he watched Ciel put on a show - with a skinny brown leaf. Ciel didn't mind having Sebastian watch him do theae dirty things; though he was prideful, he wanted Earl Grey so bad, even if it wasn't a liquid.

Suddenly, Ciel stopped his ministrations and had an idea. He took the teacup that was full of Earl Grey leaves, and went to the sink. Turning on the 'hot' water, he filled the cup with it. Sebastian watched curiously, wondering what Ciel was up to now. His Bocchan never ceased to surprise him, after all.

After the teacup was full of steaming warm water and Earl Grey leaves, Ciel placed the cup on the ground and squatted over it, his legs open wide, his member dangling over the warmed cup.

**"I'm going to take you, Earl Grey. And you will fucking like it.**" Ciel growled, lowering himself slowly into the cup. Contents of cup splashed onto the floor. The boy hissed at the hot water suddenly enveloping him. He let Earl Grey (the cup) adjust before fucking it senseless. He didn't bother giving the poor cup preparation before he rammed into it.

He squatted up and down, up and down into the poor and defenseless cup and leaves. "**Oh yeah,**" Ciel moaned, "**you like this, don't you? You naughty little Earl Grey. What's that? You want more?"** The boy continued to squat up and down and talked dirty to the cup.

He fucked the cup and leaves until there was no more water in it; it already splashed onto the floor. **"Nnngh! I'm coming!**" And his seed squirted into the cup and leave, as well as the ground. Ciel fell on his back on the ground, breathing hard and holding the cup affectionately. Kissing it, he whispered, "**I love you.**" And passed out from exhaustion.

Sebastian didn't move an inch, he just simply stared at the boy that had just passed out. There was only four words that he could say to himself now:

"**Teacups can be raped**?"

* * *

**Yes, that's right. You just got mind-blown. ;) THE END.**

** YES, I wrote this because you guys seemed to really like it, so I wrote up another crackalicious chapter for you all.~ I do hope it made you laugh, just like the last chapter. ****Anyways, review please! I need your opinions on this crazy story! And you know what? I might even make it a three-shot...MAYBE. I don't know how much more I can take writing this before my head explodes into a million pieces. XD. So...want it to be a three-shot? **

**...It might even be a continuous story, too. But I need you opinions. Yes, three-shot, continue. Or no, just end here? **

**I might see you guys again soon, so hang onto your horses! XD**

**Until next time!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. So it looks you people still wanted more, eh? So here is the third chapter. I decided I'm also making a fourth chapter already, but that'll be the end. It took me a while to write this chapter because one; I didn't know what to write that would be considered 'funny'. I ran out of ideas...but then this thought came to my mind and here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tucking his Bocchan into his bed after cleaning the semen off of him and changing his shirt, he sighed. Sebastian did not know how or why Ciel was so...in love with Earl Grey tea. Perhaps it was his own fault; he was the one who presented him that kind of tea. Never before had the boy been so addicted to tea that he would have his first orgasm dreaming about it and actually doing such dirty things to a teacup with Earl Grey leaves in them. He was depressed that Ciel refused to do such sexual acts with him, but he would rather do it with tea leaves and the liquid tea itself.

He mentally noted that he should refrain from spoiling his Bocchan too much; because the next thing you know, he could be fucking a lamp or something if he got too attached to it. And he certainly did not want to see how his Master would even manage to fuck a lamp. Perhaps he would take off the hood of the lamp and insert his member through the ho-

Sebastian stopped his train of thoughts. He swore to himself that he would never think of that ever again. Sighing softly to himself, the perfect demon butler closed the curtains, because it was still morning. Then he left his master to sleep in his room.

* * *

It was night time by the time Ciel woke up. He looked to the side, searching for the tea cup, remembering his beloved Earl Grey and how they made love in the perfect bright morning. How they shared a passionate kiss and the way Earl Grey didn't refuse him when he entered it (the teacup) made him burst with happiness.

It just stayed there and took it like the bitchy teacup whore it was.

But Ciel froze when he saw that his lover was not in his room at all. The rage that he had felt that morning was coming back to him; he had to punish Sebastian later for keeping his lover in the kitchen. Slipping out of bed quietly, he walked bare-footed out to the hall, but not before grabbing a candle and lighting it. Walking down the hallway silently, candle-light illuminating the dark halls, he found his way back to the kitchen.

Ciel was about to open the door, his hand already reached out. But then he heard a noise in the kitchen.

A loud moan was heard; and then another one. "**F-Fuck...you-you're too good, little one…**"

Ciel's eyes widened as he realized that the voice was Sebastian's; and he was moaning out loud. In pleasure. He had never heard his demon butler sound so...lustful and heated like that. It kind of turned him on...but he tried to stop himself from growing hard; because only the voice of his Earl Grey would be able to make him horny. At least, that's what he told himself.

Ciel slowly opened the door, good thing the door didn't creak as he cracked it open a bit. He swallowed nervously, and then peeked inside. There, the window was wide open and wind was blowing against Sebastian's jet black hair. His eyes widened when he saw that the demon was completely naked; clothes abandoned on the floor. His body was as smooth and pale as ever; six-pack was shining in the moonlight.

But the thing that Ciel didn't seem to like was the thing that was sucking (licking) Sebastian off. It was not only small, and furry, but it was a black cat out of all things! It was mewling softly and licking the tip of Sebastian's head, which was probably five times bigger than Ciel's…

Sebastian's legs were spread open and he was sitting on the floor on his butt. **"Ah, yes!**" Sebastian moaned out. **"L-Lick faster, li-little one!**" The cat just tilted it's head and continued to lap at the pre-cum off of the demon in response. He didn't seem to notice Ciel's presence as he was in too much pleasure to sense it.

Since when did cats like the taste of cum?! But then...What if demon cum tasted different? Ciel couldn't help but wonder, a blush creeping up to his cheeks as he found himself thinking so lustfully about someone else besides his Earl Grey. He felt ashamed of himself when he found himself completely hard; it was unbearable. The only cum he had ever tasted was Earl Grey's cum (the tea liquid).

Just then, Sebastian threw his head back and tensed, the poor cat got covered in white demonic seed. "**CATS!**"

Was what he screamed out before releasing. "**So soft...so good…**" the butler murmured quietly while cleaning up (petting) the small kitten.

In some way, it hit a nerve in the boy. He felt...rather jealous of it. He was jealous over a mere cat! How ridiculous…to think and hope that the demon would call out his name, and not 'cats'... And here he thought he was in love with Earl Grey! Ciel huffed, blowing his hair up lightly. He had an erection and he couldn't calm it down...Maybe I'll go to bed and take care of it myself. He wanted t masturbate to Earl Grey…(but mostly Sebastian now, after the scene he had just witnessed.)

So, in the end, Ciel began closing the door, but then…

**_SLAM._**

Ciel jumped as the door was actually slammed open, and he felt himself being embraced from behind. Sebastian smirked; he knew the kid was watching the whole time. He had planned the whole scene, and you know what they say, sadistic demons always get what they want. And he wanted Ciel; for a very long time. He was going to make the younger boy scream out his name and beg for more.

**"Se-Sebastian!**" Ciel squeaked, feeling the demon's hand on his member, stroking it slowly, tantalizingly. (He was still only in his white shirt and wore no shorts) He writhed in the demon's grasp, but he couldn't break free.

And so, Sebastian licked the shell of Ciel's ear and whispered four words so seductively that it sent chills down the younger male's spine,

"**_Where're you going, kitten_**?"

* * *

**Yeah, not the end. The next chapter is the end. Believe it or not, I had actually written this chapter twice, there are two versions of this. This is version two, but the first version sucked and it wasn't even funny so I decided not to use it. But I might share it with you all if you really want to see how sucky it was... (Grell was in the first version of this chapter...yeah, didn't turn out so well. xD) Just review and tell me if you want to see it. I'll post it after I post the last chap. **

**Anyways, the next chapter might be a little bit funny, like this chapter. This chapter was not really 'humorous, I have to admit, but well, I wanted to continue it in any way possible. Do any of you like smutty SebaCiel yaoi...?! Well, congratulations if you do, because it's coming up next in the next chapter! Woo, finally! **

**Even if this was lacking humor, I hoped to have at least made you all smile a bit. That's all I'm hoping for. **

**Well, see you all in the next chapter. Hope you liked Sebastian x Cat. :)**

**~Kawaii Dream **


	4. Chapter 4

"Unnngh...st-stop being...a tease…" The young boy moaned, enjoying the wonderful sensations Sebastian gave him. Sending shivers down his spine as he trembled in the demon's grasp.

In the current situation, Ciel was sprawled out on the kitchen counter, his butler towering over him with lustful, hungry eyes. As if he'd devour the boy below him. The older of the two planted light kisses and occasionally a hard suck all over the boy's creamy white skin. Only making Ciel writhe and squirm under him.

Much to Sebastian's delight, of course. This was what he craved for after all. For his young master to beg for more. And, oh, how he wanted to take Ciel right then and there. But first, he had to make sure he suffered the same long wait as him. The demon growled as he attached his lips to a patch of skin under the boy's neck. Using his fangs to bite into his neck, but not enough to draw blood.

And, of course, Ciel, being the sexy little masochist he was, only moaned in response as he threaded his fingers through Sebastian's jet black hair before the man detached himself from the boy.

"Patience, my little kitten. You'll get what you want soon enough...But first, let's get rid of this bothersome shirt, shall we?" He smirked as he ripped off the piece of clothing, leaving the boy naked and bare for all to see. The demon was delighted to see his master was already fully erect. His member standing proud and tall in the air...and it was absolutely adorable.

"S-Stop staring!" Ciel protested, closing his legs with a flustered look on his face. Only making him seem even more delectable than ever. Of course, the butler wanted to make the boy mewl for him by sucking him off. But, before that…

"I'm very sorry, young master. But this night… I'm afraid I won't be hearing any of your orders…" The demon said in a low, seductive tone. Covering his eyes with his contracted hand. "Shh...don't talk. Just feel tonight…"

And all went black.

* * *

Ciel awakened to nothing. No, really. He was so sure his eyes were open...but...he couldn't see anything but darkness. "Se-Sebastian?" He called out, unsure of where he was. He seemed to be laying down on a mattress of some sort...and his arms and legs were chained. Beginning to panic, he tried to unchain himself by unsuccessfully wiggling his body around, but with no prevail.

"Oh, you're awake, young master." Ciel's head turned towards the direction of the voice. "Sebastian? Wh-what happened? Where am I? Why can't I see anything?!"

The demon only chuckled in response. "Calm yourself. You are in your own bedroom, of course. With a few additions. You are chained to the bed, and you are blindfolded. It's a shame your adorable erection died down to nothing...but, of course, I have something to fix that."

"WHAT?! UNCHAIN ME AT ONCE, YOU DEMON! THAT IS AN ORDER!" The boy demanded angrily, struggling even more.

Sebastian only took a nearby bottle with a strange liquid in it and took it before setting it back down and crawling on the bed to the panicked boy and pinning him down. Then, before Ciel could respond, the demon's lips were on his. At first, he thought it was just a regular kiss...that is, before he felt Sebastian letting some sort of...sweet liquid down his throat. Seeing that he loved sweet things, he obediently drank all of whatever his butler just gave him.

Until, he began to feel hot and bothered. Especially down there...in his middle section.

Sebastian had broken the kiss after he knew Ciel had drank all of what he gave him. "My, my, you don't get it, do you? You can't order me...because you're the one who belongs to me. Did you not remember, young master? Besides, it looks like...you need a little help." He purred out, pleased to see that the once soft member was now back to it's hardened state.

"A-Aahh...Se-Se-Se-bast-..." He trembled, feeling extremely hot, panting a bit as he felt the need to touch himself. But he couldn't, because of the chains. "He-Help...me…"

"What was that, young master? I apologize, I didn't quite hear what you said." Sebastian replied clearly enjoying the view and pleas the boy was giving him.

Ciel's face burned red with embarrassment as he said quite loudly this time, "PLEASE ME!"

"Yes, My Lord."

The sadistic demon began to suckle on the boy's neck again, leaving love marks as he went down. Earning pleased moans from the boy, having taken the aphrodisiac, his senses were heightened and felt every little thing Sebastian was doing to him. Plus, being blindfolded only made him more excited, because he didn't know what the butler would do to him next. "Hu...Hurry...I-I can't...take it any longer…" Ciel croaked out. "I...want…"

Sebastian looked down at his master. "What do you want?" He whispered huskily. "Tell me what you want, young master…"

"I...want...y-you…"

"Very well then." He tweaked one of the boy's pert nipples with one hand, while he suckled on the other. "Fu-fuck...Sebastian…"

Oh, how the demon loved the taste of his master. No doubt the boy loved sweets, he tasted like sweets, too. He continued to suckle, then did the same with the other nipple, making them both red and hardened. He began to grind Ciel's erection with his clothed one, making them both of them moan. "Pl-Please!" Ciel cried, desperate now.

If they kept going on this extremely slow pace, Ciel would surely grow soft by then. So, he finished his dinner and went onto the appetizer. Sebastian slid down the bed a bit, until he was face to face to his master's cute member. Pre-cum already coming from the tip, dripping down to the bed. "Someone is very needy today.." He teased, running his hand up and down the boy's shaft. "Mmmngh! Ah!" His finger passed over the boy's slit, making his lithe body tremble in anticipation.

Sebastian finally decided to give the boy what he wanted by first licking the head, and then the next second, the whole member was engulfed by his hot, delicious mouth. Making Ciel cry out in pleasure and surprise. "Nnnya! FA-FASTER…! I'M GONNA...I'M GONNA...A-AH! FU-" The butler continued to bob his head up and down in a rather quick pace. The sounds his master was making was music to his ears as he used his other hand to unzip his own pants and began to stroke himself. Moaning as his own fingers pleased himself. Which caused vibrations to go up the boy's cock.

"MMMMM! HYA-FASTER! SEBASTIAN!" Feeling as if he was in heaven and seeing white, Ciel released into the man's waiting mouth. And Sebastian swallowed every little bit of what his master had given him, savoring the delicious taste.

Releasing his mouth from his master's member with a light 'pop', he grinned devilishly as he discarded his own clothing until he was bare and naked. Beginning to unchain the poor boy.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He squeaked when he felt himself being released from the painful chains, but then felt Sebastian tower over him again.

"Oh… did you think it was over? How naive, young master. As long as I haven't released yet...this isn't over. Not until you scream and beg for more…Not until…" Sebastian leaned down and whispered seductively in Ciel's ear. "I pop your cherry…"

"And fuck you senseless."

He blushed from ear to ear when he heard Sebastian's words and shivered involuntarily. Hearing the last four words before the butler went back to pleasuring him.

* * *

**I am SO sorry for the extremely late update! D: As an apology, I made this chapter longer than most of the other chapters. And also, I'm making the _next_ chapter the end! I decided to make the smut scene two parts. Because it's way too long for one chapter. xD.**

**So yeah. I hope you stay and review please? Thank you, I appreciate it!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


End file.
